


Keep On Sleeping

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, and Kara realises something, and this is that fic, but enjoy, i still can't tag, just pure fluff, sometimes you just need a good nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: They were way past denying what they felt for each other. Kara was so sure she'd never been so in love with someone before.|Kara and Lena have a grand old time on a hammock. One of them falls asleep, and the other has an epiphany.





	Keep On Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Part four! This took me way longer than expected to write (-_-). My apologies! I managed to write the next part too so expect it tomorrow! Thanks for reading you beautiful human beings! For some reason I just love a sleepy Supercorp fic. Send me some scenarios that you guys would like to see to keep this series going!
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

 

"Kara?"

Walking out onto her balcony, she's greeted by the glorious sight of Kara - who was wearing that heaven-sent black and white flannel, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows - standing there with her hands on her hips. Face lighting up at the sight of Lena, the blonde grins and holds out her arms. 

"Lena! Would you like to join me?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, she follows Kara's gaze and realizes that there was something standing between the both of them. 

"What is this?"

Looking at the structure she had set up between them, the Kryptonian tips her head to the side like a confused puppy. As if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, she answers, "A hammock."

Letting out a breathy laugh at the response, the brunette shakes her head. "I see that, darling." She smiles, "What is it doing here?" 

"Oh! Well, I thought the two of us could relax out here, you know… get some vitamin D will we're at it." Kara explains bashfully, wringing her hands as she meets Lena's amused gaze. “So, what do you say?

Walking closer to the hammock, Lena smiles. "That actually sounds quite nice."

Smiling at the brunette's response, Kara climbs onto the hammock carelessly, arms immediately spreading out to balance herself when the fabric swings quickly. Looking at Lena after the swaying ceases, she motions for her follow. 

Saying that getting both of them on the hammock was as easy task would be an understatement. From the moment Lena hooks a leg over the fabric, the whole structure starts to sway again. It definitely didn't help that Kara moved to help Lena (she was only trying to help but the poor thing was swaying more than a boat out on the ocean during a storm) get on. 

It takes them a few attempts before both of them manage to lay down comfortably (even then, Kara almost makes the whole thing flip over while Lena was sitting there and trying not to laugh at the blonde's struggles to make the hammock steady). 

With Kara’s arm around Lena’s waist and Lena’s head resting on Kara’s shoulders, the latter of the two speaks up, “Well, that definitely went much smoother in my head."  

Quickly letting out a laugh, Lena nods in agreement. "Agreed."

Breaking the silence that had fallen over them, Kara speaks abruptly. "Did you know that otters hold hands when they sleep so they don't drift away from each other?"

As soon as the words slip from her mouth, Lena’s thoughts immediately goes back to the night on Kara's couch, where the taller woman held her just like she was holding Lena now, without an inch of space between them. Letting out a breathy laugh, Lena pulls her head back to look up at Kara, "What was that fact for?" 

"I just wanted to make you laugh." The blonde responds, voice soft and gentle as she looks down at Lena. 

Stifling a yawn, Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulder, forehead pressed against her neck. "You definitely succeeded, darling." 

Bringing a hand up to the brunette's tresses, she slowly easing her fingers along the long strands. If Lena was surprised by the sudden action, she doesn't show it, instead she only leans closer towards the blonde’s touch. Closing her eyes, she let's herself succumb to sleep, with the steady swaying of the hammock and lulling movement of Kara's fingers making it easy for her to give in to sleep. 

Keeping her foot just barely touching the floor, Kara pushed them every now and then, keeping the hammock swinging. She kept her eyes on Lena's sleeping features. Knowing that the woman beside her usually underestimated how tired she truly was, seeing Lena relaxed and asleep made Kara feel proud of herself. 

She knew that they were way past denying what they felt for each other. Kara was so sure she'd never been so in love with someone before. If she was being honest with herself, she'd fallen for Lena all those months ago when they had lunch together; the contagious grin that she had flashed Kara from across the table while they talked about NYSYNC and Britney Spears and OTP's, she should've known that it was jealousy she felt while she listened to Lena talk about her _mentor_. 

That's when she _knew_. She just didn't want to _acknowledge_ what she felt. But they were here now, and frankly, Kara would do it all over again if it meant that at the end of the day, Lena would be there in her arms.

Pressing her lips to Lena's forehead, she smiles when the sleeping woman nuzzles impossibly closer.

"Sleep well, baby."


End file.
